


March 22nd, 1927

by gingergenower



Series: Across the North Atlantic [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Newt gets funding for another trip, and Tina's letters can't reach him.





	1. N. S.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Через Северную Атлантику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)



_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_March 22nd, 1927_

 

Dear Tina,

This is very sudden, I’m leaving in- 45 minutes. Oops-a-daisy, I’d best make this quick. 

I convinced the publishers! Well, Augustus convinced the publishers, I think they’d rather he left them alone and agreeing was the best way to achieve that, but either way they’re funding the trip to China. 

They have put a Portkey in place, so the travelling won’t be too problematic, thankfully, but I’ll be gone for a few weeks. I’ll be travelling and hiking in isolated areas, so getting letters to you or indeed, receiving them, might be near impossible. However, Tom is letting me keep the room while I’m gone, so if you answer this I’ll find it when I get back.

I truly do have to go now, but I’ll write the moment I have chance to.

 

Yours,

N.S.


	2. Tina

_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Saturday 26th March_

 

Newt,

You are rather dense. They agreed because you need the funding and it’s important to your book, nothing more or less than that.

It’s unfortunate that you’ll read this only when you get back, because you haven’t given me the opportunity to remind you of certain safety precautions you should take. Instead, please tell me now you are/when you get back that you didn’t get close enough to get burned. If you did get burned, lie.

What’s China like? Tell me everything about Chinese Fireballs, I’ve never seen a dragon in real life.

Love, 

Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a couple of hours late, I'm actually getting enough sleep and it's compromising my posting time :P


	3. Tina

_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Thursday 31st March_

 

Newt,

I miss your letters. For some reason, I still expected one yesterday. It took me a second to remember.

I hope the trip’s everything you dreamed it would be. It seems as though you talked about nothing else ever since you had the thought to go- and before you worry, I look at that well. Your excitement is infectious, I even remember that damn niffler with a certain fondness.

Queenie is still taking walks down to the Lower East Side. I can’t tell if her empath skills are failing her or if she is avoiding talking about it, but she hasn’t mentioned it at all. 

Actually, everything is much the same here. In all honesty, I’m rather envious of the adventures you must be having now, searching for wild dragons in the countryside. I’m so very tempted to follow you.

Love,

Tina


	4. N. S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of dragon tourism.

_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_March 28th, 1927_

 

Dear Tina,

This is phenomenal! I’m with Zhen Ji, she’s my tour guide, and we found a nesting mother last night! Of course, she’s fiercely protective and we were forced to beat a hasty retreat, we’re currently hiding in an alcove in the mountains, but she was utterly magnificent. I had no idea they were such a beautiful colour! She wasn’t red, she was _crimson_ , it was incredible, I wish you were here to see it. Zhen told me yesterday that Chinese Fireballs rarely breathe fire, she’s certainly never seen them do so, but they more than make up for fierceness in their agility and speed in attack.

Zhen just informed me that I need to put my wand out; apparently the dragon is still trying to find us. I’ll send this letter when I next get the opportunity.

 

Yours,

N. S.

 

P.S. I’ve enclosed a photograph Zhen gave to me of the nesting mother. Her name is Mei to the locals, and we stayed in the area for a further three days until Zhen said we had to leave. The eggs are due to hatch soon, she needs to be left undisturbed, but if they hatch before I’m to return to England I might have the chance to see the hatchlings! I can’t tell you what that would mean.

I’m sending this letter on the April 1st, by the way. I hope it reaches you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted early because my sister's coming up to visit me at uni and I'm not sure when she'll be here :) Super excited, haven't seen her in like a month!


	5. Tina

_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Wednesday 6th April_

 

Newt,

I got your letter this morning over breakfast, but I was running late and brought it to work with me. I’ll have to pretend this is the report I’m supposed to be writing (a Code 15 violation of public property, I’m not even sure it’s worth the parchment it’ll be written on).

The photograph is sat on my desk, I’ve propped it up against my picture of Queenie and I. I’ve never thought it before, but I do see what you mean about her being beautiful- I very much wish I’d been there to see it, too. It sounds like you’re having a wonderful time, although I must hope you have not taken any dragon eggs with you back to England, I believe even your government might take offence at that.

(I don’t believe for a moment you would take a creature out of its habitat unnecessarily, but I do believe you have a certain disregard for the rules if one of them is injured.)

I wish you’d told me what date you will be back in England. I want to know when to expect another letter.

Love,

Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sister's napping in bed next to me :P


	6. N. S.

_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_April 12th, 1927_

 

Dearest Tina,

I didn’t expect to return to so many letters! I’ll answer them in order, otherwise I’ll muddle everything up and this will make little sense.

There are no burns on my body, I promise, I have returned without so much as a scratch. Mostly, I believe I owe Zhen that; she was an excellent guide and she was happy to share her knowledge with me- I wrote five pages’ worth of notes on the habits of Mei alone!- although I am struggling to read some of them now. My handwriting was a little frenzied; my enthusiasm may have gotten the better of me at times.

China was wonderful. I had no time for tourism, I saw nothing but forests and mountains for most of the trip, but the people and culture made it all the more enjoyable. Zhen’s family even taught me to speak basic Chinese; their whole village welcomed me in as one of them, and muggles and wizards coexist alongside each other so easily I envied them, honestly.

I missed your letters too. 

I’ve copied my notes and sent them in the letter, I couldn’t think of a better way to tell you everything about Chinese Fireball dragons, they are incredible creatures, and rather gentle for a species of dragon too- although my favourite fact by far is that muggles used to call them ‘liondragons’. It’s such a perfectly fitting name I think I should use it from now on.

I have not taken one of the eggs from its nest. Mei was an attentive mother, there was no reason to step in.

One of them hatched! There were five in the clutch, but I saw the first just before I left. Zhen let me take some photographs, they’re developing as I write, so I’ll duplicate some of them and attach them as well!

Queenie knows you know, I have no doubt about it.

There’s so much I’ve missed; how has work been? Are you any closer to catching that muggle-baiting con artist?

 

Yours,

N. S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your lovely comments about my weekend with my sister :)


End file.
